Plant
flower, a type of plant.]] A plant is a living object that can be grown in the garden by planting a seed. There are multiple types of plants, including flowers, weeds, trees, vegetables, and bushes. Most plants when fully grown result in a resource that can be eaten by piñatas, such as fruit, a vegetable, or a flower head. Plant Growth Plants that aren't fully grown require the use of water to ensure that the plant grows completely, and they will grow gradually on their own. The Watering can is a tool that can be used to water a plant. Rain can also water the plant, or Sprinklings can be hired to do the task of watering the plant during the day. When the plant is fully grown the plant does not need to be watered anymore. Plants that are too close to one another can block nearby plants from growing fully. As a result, weeds that are left to grow by themselves can cause themselves to be blocked as the offspring seeds are spawned nearby. Some plants such as bushes, weeds, and flowers will automatically die after a certain amount of time has passed, and will then drop off more seeds of the same kind of plant, and flower heads if the plant is a flower, except for trees which will survive indefinitely. Fertilization Plants can be fertilized using a certain color of Fertilizer, or using Cocoadile tears or the Special Mix Fertilizer, which will make them grow larger, or grow more branches and make them more valuable. Types of Plant Seed A seed is an ungrown plant that has not been planted on the ground. Seeds can be obtained from Seedos or purchased at Costolot's Store. If left unattended, seeds will automatically plant themselves into the spot where they were left. Flower Flowers are the most generic kind of plants. They grow along with a flower head which can be taken off the plant and used as food for a piñata. Tree A tree is a type of plant that can be grown in the garden which grows fruits such as apples. Generally, they grow slower than a flower and need more water to grow completely. However, they will repeatedly grow fruits of their kind on their own after being fully grown. They cannot be destroyed using a shovel without a Treecutter Shovel Head. Fruit Fruit are food items produced by fully grown trees. It can be used as food for piñatas, or used to feed a Taffly which will result in it producing Fertilizer which can then be used to fertilize growing plants. Vegetable A vegetable is a type of plant. It can be grown in the garden and when fully grown it ejects from the ground, leaving itself laying as food for Piñatas. It is similar to the fruit that a tree produces, except vegetables don't grow from trees and when planted only one vegetable will be grown from the seed. Weed Weeds are plants that do not need to be watered or fertilized to grow. They grow by themselves, and each weed has a different negative effect on the garden. However, growing weeds is required to meet requirements of certain piñata species. See Also *Grass Category:Plants Category:Gameplay